1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to protective covering devices and more specifically it relates to an exterior door lock cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous protective covering devices have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 192,150 to Amdur et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,788 to Williams; U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,121 to Greto and U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,305 to Jones all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.